theisticsatanismwikiaorg-20200213-history
Therion (Thelema)
Therion ( , beast) is a God found in the mystical system of Thelema, which was established in 1904 with Aleister Crowley's writing of The Book of the Law. Therion's female counterpart is Babalon, another Thelemic deity. He, as a Thelemic personage, evolved from that of the Beast of the Book of Revelation (see The Beast (Bible)), whom Crowley intuitively identified himself with since childhood. Indeed, throughout his life he occasionally referred to himself as “Master Therion” or sometimes “The Beast 666”. He wrote: Before I touched my teens, I was already aware that I was THE BEAST whose number is 666. I did not understand in the least what that implied; it was a passionately ecstatic sense of identity.Crowley, Aleister. Magick: Liber ABA, Book 4. Part III (Magick in Theory and Practice). Definition and Theorems of Magick. York Beach, ME : S. Weiser. ISBN 0-87728-919-0 Therion can often be found mentioned in many Thelemic rituals; in The Star Ruby, for instance. In total, there are five mentions of the Beast in Liber AL, the first being in 1:15, and the remaining four are all in the third chapter—verses 14, 22, 34 and 47, respectively—although the word “beast” can be found elsewhere therein. Aleister Crowley believed that the references to the Beast and the Scarlet Woman (Babalon) in the Book “do not denote persons but are titles of office”.Crowley, Aleister. The Law is for All. Commentary on III:15. The first mention reads thus: Now ye shall know that the chosen priest & apostle of infinite space is the prince-priest the Beast; and in his woman called the Scarlet Woman is all power given.Liber AL vel Legis I:XV The Number of Therion and the numerology thereof The Number of the Beast is 666. The number is of prominent significance in the Magickal system of Thelema. It is the sum of the numbers inside the magic square of the Sun, which is still used today by some Kabbalists, astrologists and numerologists. According to Crowley, it is a solar number. The Stele of Revealing bore the catalogue number 666 at the time when Crowley discovered it, which was one of the events that lead to the writing of the Book of the Law. It can be said that the Hebrew letter Shin (ש), which is written in the beginning and end of the Hebrew word for Sun (Shemesh), conceals in itself the number of the Beast, for its shape is three Vaws conjoined together, whose gematrical value is 6. It has been noted by some that the abbreviation W.W.W. may be interpreted as 666,Watkins, Terry. Dial-the-Truth Ministries. 666. Is “www” in Hebrew equal to 666? for the Latin letter “W” formed out of the Phoenician letter Wav, whose value is 6. This can be explained by saying that the rise of the Internet is one of the things by which has been marked the beginning of the Age of Aquarius,Neil Spencer. True as the Stars Above. 2000. Pgs 126-127. which is strongly tied with the concept of the Aeon of Horus in Thelema.DuQuette 2003. p. 14. The following words and phrases have 666 for their gematrical value: *Το Μεγα Θηριον — Greek for “The Great Beast”. Koine Greek is the Greek dialect by which the books of the New Testament were written, including the Book of Revelation, where the most popular mention of the Beast's number is recorded (13:17-18). *תריון — a Hebrew spelling of “Θηριον”, Greek for “Beast”. *שמש יהוה — Hebrew for “Sun of the LORD”. It is the value of the Tetragrammaton (26) added to the value of the Hebrew word for Sun (640). *סורת — the negative spirit of the Sun.Admon, Bashemeth; Mordekai, Admon; Morg, Eli. Spells, Incantations and Sigils According to the Jewish Kabbalah. 2005 edition. p.111. *נכיאל multiplied by 6 (111x6) — the positive spirit of the Sun. *נשימירון — the Qliphoth of Pisces.Crowley, Aleister. Sepher Sephirot. The gematria of 666. *פרי שלום — Hebrew for “Fruit of Peace”. *אליסטיר קרולי — a Hebrew spelling of the Name “Aleister Crowley”. *השטן שב — Hebrew for “The Devil has returned”. Further reading *Crowley, Aleister. The Book of the Law. York Beach, Maine: Samuel Weiser. *Grant, Kenneth. Aleister Crowley and the Hidden God. *Grant, Kenneth. Cults of the Shadow. *Grant, Kenneth. Hecate's Fountain. *Grant, Kenneth. The Magical Revival. *Grant, Kenneth. Outside the Circles of Time. References Category:Thelema Category:Mysticism Category:Occult Category:Numerology Category:Thelema ja:セリオン (セレマ)